3013
by Hungry4THG
Summary: Its the year 3013 and the World is split up into it's countries but they are kept totally separate with no contact at all. A dictating government dream of a perfect equal World but they are enforcing their rules too violently and becoming too competitive.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

3013 Prologue

Its the year 3013 and The World is now called Pacifica and the population is just under 44 million. Earth went through a major change during the 25century and it all started with World War 3 in 2443.

WW3 was by far the biggest war in history and nuclear bombs almost blew the world to bits. Every country in the world went to war and only 47 countries were able to rise from the ashes. Meanwhile, a secret government were in hiding in The Kotenly Island, just off Russia, whilst the remaining countries attempted to recover. The secret government called themselves 'The Kotenly Angels' and dreamed of a perfect world, where everyone was equal to their neighbours and divergence was shameful. This organization were powerful and resourceful whilst the rest of the world were struggling and dying off.

To kick somone when they're down is exactly what The Kotenly Angels did, but they did it to a group of 100 millon people. The Kotenly Angels consisted of only about 1,000 people but they had colossal control and wealth. With immense machinery and plans which had been developed for over 100 years, nothing could go wrong and Pacifica was under development.

One by one, the remaining countries were forced into their large compounds, based in the country previously called Russia. It was the last time they would ever have contact with other (Or so they thought). Placed into giant areas and separated by walls and barriers 100m thick and a mile into the air, malfunction. It took 50 years to fully complete the project. The Kotenly Angels had developed into one big family by then, with children and elderly and the organization had grown to about 1,500 members. Their wishes had been fulfilled. One World, separated into independent countries, or Terris, as they are now called. 44 Terris survived and were successfully moved into their compounds. At first they felt they were being moved into safe arms, but at that point they didnt now what The Kotenly Angels were planning…


	2. Chapter 2

3013 Chapter 1

The Pacifica logo fades onto the wall. The logo looks modern and chic, 5 groups of simple blank objects in the shape of round bodies. They are all different metallic colours and apart from each other, and in the middle of the circle is two hands with a dove inside, representing peace.

"So much for peaceful" Emma blurts out. We always say this and it has ended up as a bit of a cliché now, the line that desperate and sad people say. The word 'Pacifica' means peaceful in Latin, which is the language we speak. The Kotenly Angels link everything possible with Peace. It's ironic seen as behind the scene everything is enforced using violence and suffering.

"This month's population per terri totals…" The chirpy voice on the projector says. The long list of population per terri swipes in front of our eyes. The Kotenly Angels try their hardest to get each terris' population to exactly 10 million. They want an equal amount of every single race, it's part of their desire for equality and similarity. So the rule is, the closer to 10 million your terris' population is, the better your life is going to be for the next month. My eyes adjust quickly and scan for our terri (terri is the Latin word for 'country') Estonia-9,998,628

We are 18th out of 44. Not too bad. The average terri is within 40,000 of the dream mark, 10 million. 1,373 babies is what our terri, Estonia, have to make in the next month. It's more than we normally produce but I guess more forced pregnancies will sort it out.

"Say hello to more unwanted babies!" Emma says sarcastically. Every month, if a terris' population count is under the dream mark, women are chosen on the projector to have a forced pregnancy. She is taken to the terri laboratory and given a drug that causes immediate pregnancy. This causes a number of unwanted babies.

I look at my Mum, she is still sat there silently in her chair staring at the projector. Her familiar face is fixated on the screen, she is probably feeling sorry for Moldova, they have gone over the dream mark by 20,000 which means…well, sacrifices are made. She is such a selfless and loving woman. My mum. I would never wish for someone else to bring me up, I am definitely a Mummy's boy and I love her to bits.

My Dad, well that's something totally different. My boring, unaffectionate and over-competitive Dad. If our terri is not 1st is EVERYTHING he blows his top. He loves to be proud of his terri and he loves being the best.

"Stupid f*cking Tunisia" he curses about the country in the top spot. I watch him as he storms out of the room. That's the perfect example of him.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow, Jarnott?" Mum says quietly. Jarnott is my older brother. He is 21 and tomorrow is the choosing of the guards. Since he was 16 he has been training to be a Pacifica guard and tomorrow is the day that our terris' 'guardian angel' (another word for Major, they are all part of the Kotenly Angels) chooses 100 guards out of the 5,000 that applied and trained. Jarnott acts humble to charm to line of girls that swoon over him, but really he knows he is going to get chosen. Since day 1 he has always had a talent for it, just like Dad. The reason why being a guard is a great job, is the retirement plan that comes along with it. 20 years of being a guard pays very well and rewards you with a life of luxury after retirement. If it wasn't for our Dad being a top-class guard we'd be living in the common sector of our terri and not the special sector.

Dad's success is the one part of him that I admire. Brought up in the common sector, his family was poor, but his hard work as a guard payed off and now we live here. I'm grateful, but I would never do what he did. Apart from my lack of strength and power, I would not be able to hurt and punish people like they can. Jarnott is not naturally violent but he can when he wants. Usually he is warm and kind but he can be VERY powerful and strong.

"Sure I am, I'll be pissed off if I don't get it!" he laughs "No I'm just kidding, I just don't want to know that I have been wasting the last 3 years of my life,"

Emma buts in "Of course you'll get it. All them other idiots just fall around. Your the best and everyone knows."

Emma is Jarnott's obnoxious girlfriend, she is a bitch. She is dishonest, rude, self-centered and vain. To be honest I hate her guts and she knows it. Jarnott is always trying to get us to be friendly but I can't stand the sight of her. It was ever since she brutally humiliated her ex-boyfriend.

"And you, Maarjo," I turn to look at my Mum.  
"You are valid for The Inter-Terri Competitions," Mum reminds me.

I wish she didn't. The inter-terri competitions are a series of competitions held in each terri every 6th months. The competitions involve everything possible. From cooking, social activities, sexual activities, eating and doing sports. EVERYTHING is made into a competition, how quick you are, how many *enter word* you can make etc. and it is completely ridiculous. Our terri, Estonia is the most competitive, so we are forced to enter 20 competitions of our choice, and they are held in the centre of our terri. Eventually the results are sent off and we get ranked and compared with all the other terris. I am dreading the competitions. I do not know what to choose at all, they are either horrific, boring or sporty (and I hate sports). My family tease me about it and I think Emma can't wait to see me suffer.

Nearly throwing up on myself, I watch as Emma staggers into Jarnott's bedroom and makes a seductive teasing noise. Mum rolls her eyes and walks over to the kitchen. I better get out the house before I start hearing sex noises.


End file.
